


Milestones

by orphan_account



Series: Enchanted Worlds [8]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue receives some surprises on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

Pale afternoon sunlight streamed in through the tall windows of the private family dining room, some of it catching shinier portions of the wrapped packages gathered neatly in the space where the Christmas tree would be in roughly a month and making them faintly shimmer and sparkle. Outside the windows, the bright autumn foliage of the trees the room bordered seemed to glow in the light. The days were steadily growing shorter as they moved further into November, but it was not yet sundown today.

“Which one are you going to open first?” Ahiru peered at the pile of gifts as she stood beside Rue at the window. Over on the far side of the room, Fakir was alternating playing with Uzura and trying to stop her from running outside. Though maybe it was a game – Ahiru couldn’t tell. Her eyes fell on her own present, which she’d tried to conceal among the others, and she frowned. It was her first time wrapping something for someone, and though she’d tried to use her magic in the process, it still looked shabbier than all the rest. Inside it was a pretty jewelry box she’d found at the antique store in town; she hoped Rue would like it.

“I don’t know.” Rue shrugged as she turned her back on the window to look at the presents. “I usually just pick one at random and begin there. I don’t have any special order to it; some people have superstitions or just habits, but I don’t. For example, Uzura likes to open them in order of size, leaving the biggest ones for last.”

Ahiru giggled. “That sounds like her.” She took a few steps forward. “What do you think’s in them all?”

“Oh, as if I could tell!” Rue laughed. “Well, aside from one case.” She cast a quick glance over at Fakir and Uzura to make sure they were out of earshot and then leaned over to Ahiru and spoke in a conspiratorial voice. “You see that small, thin box there? That one has to be Fakir’s, and it’ll be yet another gift certificate to some store in town that he knows I frequent.”

“He usually gets you that?”

“Generally, yes.” Rue nodded. “There have been some occasions where he opted for something else, but in recent years it does tend to be that, over and over. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s very handy and I’m grateful,” she added hastily. “But it’s amusing to me all the same. He’s not the most creative gift-giver, and I’m sure you’ll find that out for yourself at Christmas.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” Ahiru said, letting her gaze linger on Fakir for a moment before she looked back at Rue. “I’ve never really gotten to properly celebrate Christmas before, so I’m really looking forward to it!”

“So am I.” Rue smiled. “I really want you to enjoy your first Christmas here with us.”

“I’m sure I will! I –”

Ahiru was abruptly interrupted as the door opened to reveal Anne-Erina. “Miss Rue?”

Rue turned to her with a mildly curious look on her face. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all.” She curtsied. “I have come to fetch you, my lady, for you have a guest waiting for you in the parlor.”

“A guest?” Rue glanced at Ahiru, who looked equally confused, and then back at the maid. “Who could it be? I’m sure I know of no one outside the castle who would pay me a visit.” She thought of asking if it was her turn to receive some long-lost relative with a wicked nature, but held back.

“Oh, forgive me, Miss Rue, I should’ve spoken more clearly.” Anne-Erina’s cheeks reddened. “It is the young prince from World 7-E come to see you. Please do come along quickly, it would not do to keep him waiting.”

“The – the…” Rue’s eyes widened considerably, and her brain jammed for a moment. “Yes… yes, of course… that would not do at all…” She all but flew out of the room and didn’t look back.

“Is she happy to see the prince zura?” Uzura asked, tugging on Ahiru’s skirt. Having noticed the entrance of Anne-Erina, she’d wandered over to see what was going on, Fakir following close behind.

“Oh, yes, I imagine she is.” Ahiru smiled. “They go so well together, don’t you think?”

“Go well together zura?” Uzura considered that. “What does that mean zura?”

“Well, um, it means… it means… um… that they’re… lovey-dovey, kinda?” It was the first thing that came to mind, and Ahiru immediately regretted it, because Rue’s relationship with the prince was still, as far as she knew, rather murky and undefined just yet. “K-kind of…”

“Oooooohhhh. I see zura.” Uzura brightened, and began to play her drum as she walked around the room. “Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey…” she sang.

“Why did you tell her that?” Fakir asked from behind her. Ahiru jumped as she heard his voice, and whirled around to face him.

“I – I – um – um, well, I, it’s… uh… it was the first thing I thought of and so I just kinda blurted it out and I didn’t think about it and oh no do you think she’ll ask Rue about that, now Rue will be mad at me and she won’t trust me with stuff anymore and Uzura won’t understand why she shouldn’t do that and I messed up, I really messed up…” Ahiru hung her head. “I’m the worst, I’m just the worst, I shouldn’t be allowed to talk to anyone or explain things, how am I ever going to do my job when I have to be all diplomatic, Chrestomanci should find someone else, I’m hopeless and –”

“Calm down, idiot,” Fakir interrupted her. “I just asked a question. You don’t need to freak out and act like the world is ending.”

“W-well, I – I – I couldn’t help it!” Ahiru gave him an unhappy frown. “You made it sound like a bad thing and I started worrying and it made me think about the future and I still don’t feel ready to do my job someday as Chrestomanci and I don’t like how my present for Rue looks and I’m worried if she’ll like it, and now I feel like I messed up with Uzura, and… and…”

“I’m sorry.” Fakir shook his head. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that – I was just curious. Sorry to upset you.”

“O-oh. I – I mean… it’s okay,” Ahiru said, staring up at him in mild surprise. “I – I guess I just overreacted, sorry…”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “And don’t worry so much about this, or about the future. You still have plenty of time to learn how to do your job, there’s no rush.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right.” She smiled up at him, and he let himself smile back at her.

Meanwhile, Anne-Erina led Rue to the parlor. She hadn’t been in there since the day Ahiru’s uncle had shown up out of the blue to try and steal her away, and her stomach gave a funny little jolt at the memory. It had been about a month, maybe slightly less, and it still made her feel sick to think about. She’d woken up from a few unpleasant dreams about it afterwards, and walking down the hall to the same room where she’d first seen that awful man’s face made her feel vaguely unsettled even though she knew rationally that it was just another room in her own home.

Her stomach gave another jolt as Anne-Erina opened the door and she saw the inside of the room again, but it was quickly forgotten as she saw the prince sitting on the small sofa in the center of the room. He rose from his seat and smiled, and the sight of him drove all memories of Drosselmeyer’s horrible leer out of her mind, at least temporarily. “Rue.”

“Pr-Prince.” She smiled nervously and curtsied, vaguely aware of Anne-Erina murmuring that she’d leave them be and shutting the door behind her as she left. She swallowed and moved forward. “Wh-what a pleasant surprise to see you here today. To what do I owe this unexpected honor?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” He frowned, confused. “Did I get the date wrong?”

“What? Oh, no.” Rue shook her head, a bit taken aback. “That is – that is to say, no, you didn’t get the date wrong, it’s indeed my birthday.”

“Oh. Good.” He smiled again, and her heart fluttered a bit. “You see, I’ve brought a gift for you.” He reached for a package on the small table in front of the sofa, hitherto unseen by her. It was flat and thick, and wrapped in some sort of splendid, silken silver cloth, with a golden ribbon tied in a bow around it. “I thought initially of merely shipping it to you, but then I realized that I wouldn’t be able to see your initial reaction that way.”

“Ah. I – I see.” Rue gulped, wishing she could swallow down all her anxiety. “That would indeed rob the gift-giver of the main joy of giving the gift, yes.”  Her shoulders slumped a little as soon as the words were out of her mouth. _Not_ her most eloquent moment, to be sure.

He didn’t seem to notice, however, as he handed her the present. “Here. Happy birthday, Rue.”

“Th-thank you.” Rue sat down on the little sofa to open it, hoping her hands weren’t shaking too much or too obviously. Her heart leapt as he sat beside her, and she could feel his gaze on her as she carefully untied the ribbon and pulled away the fabric. A small part of her brain marveled at the richness and fineness of the cloth, and she wondered if it would be possible and acceptable to keep it and make something from it. It seemed a shame to toss it away into the rubbish bin.

Her musings on the matter were swiftly forgotten, however, when she pulled it back to reveal an impressive-looking book. It was clearly very old, but in excellent condition. She couldn’t help but gasp as she saw it. “Oh… I think I’ve seen this book in our library, a reprint of it, obviously, because it doesn’t look so fine as this… but I’ve never read it before. Not out of disinterest, of course, just lack of time,” she added in a rush. “I… this is beautiful…”

“The one in the castle library is doubtless a reprint, but this is a first edition.” He reached over to open the book, and Rue’s breath caught in her throat as his hand brushed hers. He pointed the relevant information out to her. “You see? There are not many copies of the first printing in existence, and those that are still out there tend to be in the hands of collectors, for this is a very famous novel in my world. I managed to acquire this one at auction last month, and I though it would make a good present for you.”

“I…” Rue swallowed hard. “I am not – that is – it is not in me to be so rude as to refuse a gift freely given, but at the same time I wonder how I can possibly accept something of such rarity and value. I fear I am unworthy of such a treasure.” Despite having spent more than half her life in the castle and getting used to having only the best of everything, there were still times when she nevertheless felt like a pretender, like she didn’t deserve all that she had. This was one of those moments, where she felt like she understood Ahiru’s feelings of inadequacy better than she’d ever let on to the younger girl, and she cursed herself for her hypocrisy.

“Nonsense.” He smiled at her. “I don’t think there’s any question of being worthy or unworthy of a gift. All that matters is that you will cherish and care for it; that alone makes you a deserving recipient. Will you do those things?”

Rue nodded. “Of – of course! I would never dream of doing anything else.” Privately she still felt undeserving, but it seemed ungrateful and wrong to argue that with the person who was giving her this gift and so she held her tongue.

“Then it is settled, and you must accept it.” He made a motion as if to reach for her hand, but pulled back before she noticed.

“Of course, of course, of course I accept.” Rue cringed inwardly, hating how her ability to speak the way she wanted to so often deserted her when in his company. Did infatuation really make such fools of people? She was glad no one else was around to see her like this, for it certainly made her a hypocrite again for acting silly around him yet teasing Fakir about the overt signs of his crush on Ahiru. She silently swore to never allow him to have ammunition in return; she doubted he’d use it to mock her as she did him, but he nevertheless wouldn’t hesitate to throw it in her face whenever possible. “N-now then, do you wish to stay for dinner? Chrestomanci has not spoken of you being present, but this has been a surprise visit, after all, and I doubt she would mind if you joined us in celebrating tonight.”

“I cannot. I’m sorry.” He frowned and shook his head. “I am not even able to stay much longer than this, for my parents expect me back soon. I am required to attend one of their balls tonight, and must return before long to prepare.”

“Oh. Oh, yes, of course, I understand.” Rue smiled, though she felt her heart sinking within her. A ball? One to introduce him to likely candidates to be his eventual bride, no doubt. _That_ was who his parents desired him to marry someday, and who he would wed in the end: some beautiful, elegant girl of noble birth, from his own world. What place had she, a foundling child of uncertain parentage, in his life? What gave her the right to hope for anything more than friendship? Her feelings for him were stupid and worthless, and best gotten over as quickly as she could manage. “I hope you will have a wonderful time, it sounds lovely.”

His frown deepened. “Rue, I wished to invite you to it, but because of the nature of those my parents are entertaining, they drew up the guest list on their own and left out many people even from our own world. And it would be too short notice now to ask you to come along even if I were allowed to. Forgive me. You will have to attend the next one; I will secure an invitation for you if I can.”

“What?” Rue stared at him. She hadn’t been expecting _that_. “Oh no, please don’t think I’m offended by not being asked! In truth, I don’t think I could accept such an invitation anyway, so don’t feel guilty. I thank you for the thought, though.”

“Whyever not?” He tilted his head in confusion. “You would be most welcome.”

“By you, yes. However…” Rue paused, considering her words carefully. “The fact remains that I am unsuitable to attend such a fine gathering. I am no one, you see, a girl of common birth and status, who would not fit in or be a desirable guest to many others. It is better if I do not cause a stir in your court.”

“That isn’t true. You would not be objectionable at all to my parents or to members of our court.” He shook his head again. “You are a ward of Chrestomanci, and thus they would consider it an honor to entertain you and show you our hospitality. You would be welcome by all, not only me.”

“… _Oh_. I _see_.” Rue was unable to keep the frost out of her voice, and she loathed how it sounded, but it was still a preferable alternative to letting the hurt shine through. Her heart was racing with a horrible mix of anger, disappointment, and humiliation. Of course this was purely political. Of _course_. What a fool she’d been to think they were even friends, let alone to become so attached to him like this. “In that case, I suppose I must accept. I know how important it is for your family to cultivate positive relations with Chrestomanci, and she too values the good terms you are all on, so I will gladly play along.”

“Rue, no, don’t jump to conclusions. Please.” He gave her an imploring look. “Let me finish, for I have spoken only of the feelings of my parents and our nobles, not my own thoughts on the matter. Will you listen?”

“… Yes. Of course I will.” Rue averted her eyes to the book on her lap. “I apologize for my haste. It was unseemly.” Her voice was still cool, and her stomach was churning.

“Thank you.” He hesitated for a moment, and then laid his hand over hers. He thought he heard her draw her breath in sharply at that, but wasn’t sure. “Rue, it is a convenience to me that my parents would approve of your presence for political reasons, for I wish you to be there for personal ones. I have come to be very fond of you in the time we’ve spent together here, and it is a deep wish of mine to show you my home, my world. I want to show you around my castle, and have you see the things I take for granted, the things I love, to be able to look at them afresh through your eyes. Your presence would be the highlight of any ball you attended. Not because you are close to Chrestomanci, but because I wish to become closer to you. You are no political tool to me.”

“I…” Rue looked up from their hands to stare disbelievingly into his eyes. “I – I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes or no.” His fingers tightened almost imperceptibly around hers. “If you wish for these things as I do, then please accept my invitation, but if you don’t, then tell me right now and I won’t ask you again. And don’t fear rejecting it, for there won’t be any consequences for either you or Chrestomanci. I would not be so petty.”

“I… no, I… I never thought you would be. That never occurred to me to suspect of you.” Rue looked down again, this time to hide the tears she could feel beginning to form in her eyes. “Prince, I… in truth, I am… I am fond of you as well.” She cursed herself again, this time for the way her voice dropped in volume on those last few words out of her almost paralyzing nervousness. “And I have long wanted to be able to see all those things. It would be an honor to accept your invitation.”

“That is a yes, then?”

“Yes.” Rue nodded, and bravely looked up at him, a shy smile on her face. She could feel her cheeks growing hot with a blush as well, but for once did not care so much. “Definitely yes.”

“Good.” He smiled back at her. “I am grateful to hear it.”

She walked him back to the entrance hall after that, for he really did need to depart in a hurry if he was not to be late for his parents’ party. They didn’t run into Ahiru, Fakir, or Uzura on the way, which Rue was grateful for. She bid the prince a polite goodbye, still blushing faintly, and had just turned to walk away when he caught her hand. “Rue?”

She turned back. “Yes?”

“Farewell, Rue. I hope to see you soon.” He brought her hand to his lips, and brushed a soft kiss against the back of it before letting go and stepping back onto the transportation circle painted on the floor. Rue’s eyes flew wide, and her jaw dropped, but she had no time to otherwise react before he vanished in a glimmer of light. Her face was bright red again, and she could only stare blankly at the spot where he’d been mere seconds ago.

It would be a good long while before she felt composed enough to go back and face the others.


End file.
